toshiko_x_legendgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas Kranos/Gameplay
Silas Kranos has the most attacks of any characters in the game. In the boss fight against him in his home game, he can switch effortlessly between Lefty and Rightey, his laser swords, his Shock Spear, and his Scorch Hammer. In Toshiko X LegendGames Superstar Smackdown, that has been carried over. By using his Green Button moves, Silas can actually change the moveset of his Yellow Button. Each of his three weapons has its own Yellow Button moveset. Wielding Lefty and Rightey causes Silas to run and attack at average speed. Wielding the Shock Spear causes Silas to run and attack at much faster speeds. Of course, wielding the Scorch Hammer causes Silas to run and attack at much slower speeds. *'Shockbot March': (Silas summons a group of Shockbots that move autonomously across the ground, electrocuting and stunning any opponent they encounter. They disappear after touching one enemy. If used in mid-air, the Shockbots don't activate until they hit the ground.) *'Electro Dash': or + (Silas dashes quickly across the ground, leaving a trail of electricity behind him on the ground.) *'Rising Kranos': + (Kranos rises up on a group of Shockbots. This move does no damage, but is good for recovery.) *'Stun Blast': + (Silas fires a small ball of plasma energy, stunning any opponent it hits. This attack doesn't have much range; it's best used at mid-range. This is a fantastic attack for opening up combos.) *'Swords Slash': (Silas slashes with Lefty and Rightey. He can do this three times for a three hit combo.) *'Flip Slam': or + (Silas does a leaping front-flip, leaping forward and slamming his blades on the ground.) *'Rightey Uppercut': + (Silas performs an uppercut with Rightey.) *'Lefty Chain': + (Silas fires out Lefty on a chain, allowing him to strike opponents from mid-range. This attack has a rather long recovery if it misses, as the chain must return to Silas.) *'Spear Thrust': (Silas thrusts his spear forward, jabbing an opponent.) *'Spear Thrust': or + (Silas rushes forward with his spear, forcing opponents into an eject roll state.) *'Spearpeller': + (Silas spins his spear above his head, allowing him to fly around the stage freely for three seconds.) *'Spear Shield': + (Silas spins his spear rapidly in front of himself, deflecting all projectiles. This can be done for up to three seconds. It can also damage opponents at point-blank range.) *'Hammer Throw': (Silas throws his Scorch Hammer forward. A target appears on the ground in front of him; holding the button will allow Kranos to move the target across the ground. Releasing it will cause Kranos to throw the hammer at the target.) *'Hammer Tornado': or + (Silas performs a devastating spin attack with his Scorch Hammer. Mashing the button will cause Silas to spin longer, but spinning for too long with make Kranos dizzy.) *'Hammer Arc': + (Kranos throws his Scorch Hammer in a high arc. This attack isn't too effective as an anti-air attack, but it is good at hitting opponents a few character lengths away.) *'Hammer Smash': + (Kranos smashes his hammer on the ground in front of him, creating a small fiery shockwave that travels along the ground for three character lengths.) *'Tesla Coil': (Kranos sets up a small Tesla coil that fires small arcs of electricity at nearby opponents. This Tesla coil will only deal up to 35 points of damage.) *'Sword Change': or + (Silas wields Lefty and Rightey and performs a spinning uppercut.) *'Spear Change': + (Silas wields the Shock Spear and thrusts it forward three times in quick succession.) *'Hammer Change': + (Silas wields the Scorch Hammer and slams it down. Unlike Hammer Smash, this does not create a shockwave.) *'Carried Away': near opponent + or (Kranos stabs the opponent and sends them away carried on a bed of Shockbots.) *'Aerial Slash': near opponent + (Kranos throws the opponent upwards, leaps up to meet them, and slashes them a few times before kicking them away.) *'Good Conductor': near opponent + (Kranos slams the opponent down and electrocutes them where they lie.) *'Jump': (Silas jumps upwards.) *'Double Jump': (Silas jumps and then jumps a second time in mid-air.) *'Item Pick-up': near item (Silas picks up an item.) *'Block': (Silas blocks.) *'Dodge': + or (Silas dodges left or right.) *''For the main article, see Sword Wave.'' Silas performs a powerful slash with Lefty, causing a wave of energy to shoot forward, killing anyone it hits. *''For the main article, see Large Obliterating Laser.'' Silas throws out a small beacon to mark the target for his L.O.L., a giant orbital laser that fires straight down onto the target. *''For the main article, see Kranos Cannon.'' Silas charges up a laser beam that bounces off the walls, floors, and ceiling. Category:Character gameplay